


тебя нет

by postironichno



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Endgame
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postironichno/pseuds/postironichno
Summary: Пост-Эндгейм. || Баки просыпается, когда в кровати справа уже пусто. Чистит зубы и принимает душ. Идет на кухню, где играет Вера Линн. Стив обожает Веру Линн, еще со времен войны. Баки видит его, стоящего у холодильника, и улыбается. Он думает о том, как счастлив, и о том, что продлил бы этот миг насовсем. Может, он уже это сделал.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	тебя нет

**Author's Note:**

> название и эпиграф - Ssshhhiiittt! - Тебя нет
> 
> Продолжаю дублировать работы по стаки, оригинал на фикбуке, работа 2020 года

_прости я забыл что тебя нет_

Баки просыпается около семи утра. Неудивительно, что правая сторона кровати уже пустует. Подушка — идеально гладкая, будто на ней никто и не лежал головой, не вертелся и не сбивал простыни во время сна. Она даже уже никем не пахнет — Баки усмехается себе под нос. Стив всегда был ранней пташкой. Наверное, опять поднялся в пять, сел рисовать, как и всегда, или доделывать свои заказы из того кинотеатра на углу улицы. Он иногда берется рисовать афиши и получает за это пару-тройку баксов. Не то чтобы прибыльно, но ему необходимо вносить что-то в бюджет, так что Баки ничего против не имеет. 

Баки встает и идет чистить зубы. У зеркала смотрит на свое отражение, проводит ледяной рукой по волосам, постриженным по-армейски коротко, и берется за щетку. Под глазами у него тени, скулы заострились, а кожа какая-то серая. Это, наверное, из-за погоды. На улице холодно и пасмурно, и Баки думает о том, чтобы отдать Стиву свой свитер сегодня, иначе он опять простудится. 

Потом Баки наспех принимает душ, потому что нужно экономить воду, и удивляется, что с утра дали теплую. С удовольствием стоит около полминуты под теплой водой. В груди на мгновение будто что-то прихватывает, как бывает при инфаркте, но это не физическая боль. Словно он что-то подумал, что-то неправильное и плохое. Баки хмурит брови и выключает воду. Берет полотенце, ступает голыми ногами на ледяной кафель. Потом переодевается — в синюю футболку и серые спортивные штаны. Его вещи аккуратно сложены слева, занимают ровно половину, как и всегда. Вторая половина ничем не занята. Баки пялится недолго на эти пустые ячейки, и в груди у него опять этот неприятный, болезненный укол. Это длится секунду, потому что он усмехается и говорит сам себе: 

— Опять все постирал.

Он выходит из спальни. Идет по длинному пустому коридору. На стенах даже нет обоев. Нужно бы этим заняться, они ведь давно хотели поклеить какие-нибудь красивые, дорогие. Баки хотел раскошелиться на импортные, потому что босс на фабрике обещал квартальную премию. 

В гостиной темно, потому что шторы занавешены. Баки не трогает их, идет мимо, в кухню. Оттуда уже играет Вера Линн. Баки прекрасно знает эту песню — он помнит ее еще из Франции, из бара в освобожденном городе. Он помнит…

Какая глупость. Он же никогда не был во Франции. 

Стив стоит у холодильника и достает на завтрак яйца. 

— Проснулся? — улыбается он.

Он в рубашке, которая ему велика, и своих домашних штанах. Баки смотрит на него, и что-то щемит прямо в сердце. Стив растрепанный и очень уютный. У него белая кожа, будто он снова болеет, и яркие губы. На секунду его образ словно бы размазывается, и Баки трет глаза. Все из-за того, что он только-только встал. 

Баки подходит к нему, и Стив встает на цыпочки, чтобы быстро поцеловать в щеку. 

— Что хочешь готовить? — спрашивает Баки, вызывается помочь. Стив пожимает плечами.

— Просто омлет.

Они готовят вместе. Едят, сидя на маленьком диване в гостиной, в приятном сумраке пасмурного дня. Посреди рассказа о заказе из кинотеатра с улицы вдруг раздается какой-то громкий, противный звук, и в эту секунду в груди Баки опять болезненно простреливает, и он не знает, почему. Стив не прерывается, словно и не услышал. 

Баки отставляет омлет, потому что аппетит резко пропадает. В висках медленно назревает боль, острая и назойливая. 

— Все хорошо, Бак? — спрашивает Стив. У него светлое, взволнованное лицо. На мгновение Баки видит на нем глубокие морщины и старческие пятна, и это похоже на кратковременное замыкание. Он вздрагивает. Сердце стучит.

— Да, — говорит Баки. Он просто плохо спал. — Пойду попью воды. И можно будет… Можно будет поиграть в карты. Все равно Филлипс дал выходной.

Филлипс. Он думает — Филлипс был во Франции. У него были очень презентабельные усы и грубый голос. Он был… 

Какая чушь. Баки никогда, никогда не был во Франции. 

Он рвано выдыхает, смотря перед собой. Кажется, он упустил что-то важное. Что-то важное.

В эту секунду раздается звонок в дверь. Баки оборачивается. Стив, сидящий на диване, делает то же самое. 

— Ты ждешь кого-то? — спрашивает он странно серьезным голосом. Баки хмурит брови. Голова у него ужасно болит.

— Нет. Нет, никого.

Он вздыхает и, выпив стакан воды, идет в прихожую, чтобы открыть. 

— Наверное, Кларсон-младший, — размышляет Баки вслух. — Опять надо помочь радио перебрать.

Стив вдруг подскакивает, встав посреди гостиной. 

— Не открывай, — испуганно просит он. У него в глазах паника, а кожа ужасно, ужасно бледная, такая, как была, когда Баки вытащил его из Потомака, а Стив отплевывал воду, лежа на песчаном берегу.

Какая чушь. Стив никогда не был в Вашингтоне. И Баки тоже. Откуда у них деньги на Вашингтон? 

— Что такое? — не понимает Баки. Стив качает головой, глаза у него отчего-то влажно блестят.

— Баки, не открывай, — шепчет он.

Баки успокаивающе улыбается сквозь боль в висках. 

— Стиви, брось, — он берется за ручку входной двери. — Это просто соседи.

Стив всхлипывает, и желудок Баки на миг сжимается от страха, ведь Стив никогда не плакал. 

Он отпирает дверь. На пороге стоит Сэм. У него усталое лицо, и он держит в руках бумажный пакет, наполненный до краев. 

— Привет, Барнс, — вымотанно улыбается Сэм. — Как дела?

Баки непонимающе хмурится. Во рту пересыхает, грудь и виски прошивает нестерпимой, быстрой болью. Сэм Уилсон — это Сокол. Новый Капитан Америка. Это… 

В голове каша. Это похоже на компьютер, нашедший несоответствие в программе. Когда Солдата мучили видения и обрывки воспоминаний на длительных миссиях, Рамлоу всегда говорил, что это просто несостыковки в программе. Скоро все пройдет. Скоро его починят.

— Привет, — хрипит Баки, пропуская Сэма в квартиру. Тот проходит в кухню, ставит пакет на пустой стол с заполненной пепельницей. Почему-то Баки только сейчас ее замечает.

— Как ты тут? — спрашивает Сэм. Он очень, очень уставший. — Ребята о тебе спрашивали.

— Ребята… — тихо говорит Баки. Он жмурится, прогоняя расплывчатость перед глазами, и пожимает плечами. — Все хорошо. Я только встал, это Стиви уже на ногах, ранняя пташка.

Сэм смотрит на него. Он бледный, это видно даже с учетом темной кожи. 

— Стиви? — без эмоций говорит Сэм. Он вздыхает, разбирая пакет. — Джим, мы об этом говорили.

Эта фраза кажется такой знакомой. 

— О чем? — выгибает Баки бровь. Сэм не отвечает, смотря на свои руки, раскладывающие продукты на полках холодильника. Почему они пустые? Баки вчера покупал все самое необходимое, и они со Стиви готовили картофельное рагу.

— Ты ел что-нибудь? — спрашивает Сэм. Он морщится — видимо, голова тоже болит — и тянется к радиоприемнику, чтобы выключить «The white cliffs of Dover».

— Да, мы готовили омлет, — бормочет Баки. Мгновенно он чувствует такую чудовищную усталость, будто не спал неделю или больше.

— Кто — мы? — спрашивает Сэм, будто Баки какой-то глупый ребенок.

— Мы со Стиви, — раздражается тот. — А кто еще? Рузвельт?

Сэм смотрит ему в лицо какое-то время, прежде чем сказать странным, тяжелым голосом: 

— Стив умер месяц назад от старости, Джим.

Баки молчит. Пялится ему в глаза пару долгих секунд. Сэм невероятно помятый. Будто бы только что вернулся с какого-нибудь важного задания. И несет какую-то чушь. 

— Что за бред, — хрипло говорит Баки, растягивает губы в широкой улыбке. — Стив в спальне. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то приходил, вот и ушел, он...

Сэм качает головой, прикрывает глаза. 

— Стива тут нет.

Баки молчит. У него начинают дрожать руки. 

— Стив тут, — сипло шепчет он. Боль в висках превращается в навязчивый писк. — Мы ели омлет, мы… — он смотрит на плиту. Та пуста, никакой сковородки. В раковине — никакой посуды. Будто бы правда никто ничего не готовил. Баки качает головой. — Мы ели омлет. Хотели… сыграть в карты… Мы…

Он прижимает руку ко рту. Зубы начинают стучат друг о друга, будто Баки замерз. Он вдруг понимает, что ладонь, которую он держит у лица, металлическая. 

Сэм подходит и кладет руку ему на плечо. 

— Стив ушел, Джим, — терпеливо, но все так же устало говорит он. — Помнишь? После Таноса. Он прожил жизнь с Пегги. Состарился. Умер месяц назад. Мы его хоронили. Несли гроб.

Баки качает головой. Стив не мог уйти. Это ведь даже звучит смешно. Стив его вернул. Он вернул его от Гидры, вернул от Таноса. Он не мог…

Он вспоминает вдруг, как Стив сказал во Франции, что влюблен в Пегги. Это было на войне. Против фрицев, в окопах и грязи. Он сказал, что больше не будет целоваться с Баки. Не будет спать с ним в одной постели, обнимать его. Он его не любит, потому что влюбился по-настоящему.

— Все хорошо, старик, — вздыхает Сэм. — Мы это уже проходили.

Баки смотрит в пол. Перед глазами он видит морщинистое лицо седого Стива, сидящего поодаль на скамье и отдающего Сэму щит. Это был последний раз, когда Баки видел его живым. Позднее он не находил в себе смелости навестить Стива, пока тот не умер спустя три года.

Баки не говорит больше ни слова до тех пор, пока Сэм не собирается уходить. Сэм готовит еды дня на три вперед. Уговаривает поесть. Баки съедает половину порции сливочной пасты, просто потому что Сэм попросил его. Его тошнит, потому что он, должно быть, давно уже ничего не ел. 

Напоследок, в прихожей, Сэм снова хлопает его по плечу. 

— Все будет путем, приятель.

Дав напутствие поставить всю наготовленную еду позднее в холодильник, Сэм уходит. Баки стоит еще недолго напротив закрытой двери. В голове его абсолютно пусто. 

Чужие руки обнимают его со спины. Стив прижимается щекой ему между лопатками, потому что рост не позволяет прижаться к затылку. 

— Он ушел? — шепчет Стив. У него маленькие, тонкие руки. Опустив голову, Баки смотрит на на то, как пальцы Стива обхватили тощее запястье, скрепляя руки у Баки на животе. — Я же просил, Бак. Не открывай.

Баки кивает. Он жмурится снова. Долгие две минуты он стоит, ощущая, как Стив дышит ему в спину, уютно привалившись. Так он делал раньше, дома, в Бруклине. 

Ну и чушь. Они и есть дома. Они и есть в Бруклине.

— Кралсон заходил. Просил посмотреть его радио, — ласково улыбается Баки. Стив целует его в заднюю часть шеи, встав на носочки.

— Сыграем в карты?

Баки кивает. Они играют в карты до самого вечера. 

Следующим утром Баки просыпается поутру и улыбается, слыша, как Стив готовит омлет на кухне, подпевая «The white cliffs of Dover».


End file.
